


Pumpkin & Ginger

by kimgdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Romance, idk is just something i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung
Summary: Climate is not about who you are with but about who you go to when the storm hits.Ten hired a new employee he has been thinking of for the last days, Yuta is just bored and likes to play.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 22





	Pumpkin & Ginger

_ Pumpkin love Potion by Grandma Lee _

_ 1tsp of Honey  _

_ 6oz of flour  _

_ 2tsp of pumpkin broth  _

_ 3tsp of ginger  _

_ 1 bottle  _

_ *A cookie if wanted _

_ *the results may vary depending on who drinks it, please prove it before selling* _

  
  
  


Ten loved coffee and tea, from south america to India, to africa and Japan, Ten loved Coffee and tea, that’s the reason he opened a café, but now he found something he loves more than that, that something being the halftime employee he hired days ago.

Kim Doyoung, that name has made it hard for Ten to sleep at night, making him drink some of the special teas his great grandmother invented years ago.

_ “Don’t give this to someone that’s already in love”  _ he remembered his grandmother told him one night  _ “love must be mutual, otherwise you’re stealing their heart over a selfish desire”  _

He always had those words in mind, however the tall young man, with long thin fingers and heart shaped lips, he hired a couple of weeks before.

“What should I do Yuta?” Ten was sitting across a table in front of his best friend, a Japanese boy he met when going to the Annual V.V.I.T.C.H Convention sometime 6 years ago.

“Ya~ Is he that handsome? Whenever I come he's not on shift, Does he even work?” he said mocking his fool friend in love. 

“That’s because you come on Tuesdays! he usually rests that day also he mostly works the night shift” he said with a small put on his face.

“This is the first time I see you like... this” Yuta said, rolling his eyes up and down, “Well, maybe you can try making that potion we learned a year ago? the pumpkin love one” he finished absentmindedly.

Ten came from an old Witch family, more or less popular in the Witch world, they were known for their extensive variety of love potions and well poisons as well. However Ten didn’t want to win Doyoung’s love with a potion, he wanted him to like him back first, always having his Grandma's words in mind.

“That’s impossible!”He shouted, suddenly the sound of the front door opening diverted the attention from him.

When the  _ Lovely number  _ f ront door  opened, Ten watched the figure of a slim tall man with almond like eyes and ash brown hair with bobby pins on the side enter the place. 

“Doyoung? What brings you here? Is pouring outside!” Ten said worried, hurring to the man with a towel from the counter.

“I noticed” The man said “I was on my way home but the rain came out of nowhere” Doyoung was wearing a warm gray sweater, a white shirt and black denim jeans, his backpack wet from the sudden torrent and his eyeglasses blinded by water drops.

  
  
  


Love must be from both sides, and Yuta knew it, but he wasn't a love witch, his family was famous for their incredible talents on controlling the weather, frequently being asked to help their country with the many storms that hit in japan, he was so annoying according to some of the other witches they know.

Climate is not about who you are with but about who you go to when the storm hits, he loved that about rain, rain always brings that person to your memories, the one that is always keeping your heart warm, he loved rain just as much as he loved annoying his best friend.

  
  
  


“But isn’t your house on the other side of the city? Why did you come here?” Ten asked Doyoung, while walking to the staff bathroom to change his clothes for the spare ones he had in his locker.

“Well, uhmmm, I'm asking that myself too” Doyoung said softly, “I know the electricity sometimes fails when it rains and I promised I was gonna be here if there was another black out didn't i?

  
  
  


2 days before there was a storm, Ten figured Yuta was bored again and of course the best thing to do for a Weather Witch is to start a storm. The Lovely Number was a cozy cafe, with colorful decorations made of glass, silk covered chairs, chandeliers and candles, white tea cups and home baked goods, it was right under Ten’s apartment. However the building was kinda old, electricity usually shutting when the rain was too strong.

Ten hated darkness.

That night, while Doyoung was on shift and the black out went down, Doyoung heard a loud noise coming from the floor above. Wondering if it was okay for him to rush into his boss' home, he made his way just to find everything was okay. But when he arrived at his boss' place, he saw everything was nothing but wrong.

Ten was trembling in front of his door, the box of cups newly arrived on the floor probably broken and something that looked like blood.

Doyoung was worried about the man, walking towards him and hugging him closer to his chest he sang him to sleep. 

Ten woke up a couple of hours later, not knowing what happened but with a pumpkin and ginger tea next to his bed with a sticky note that wrote.

_ I closed the cafe and told everyone you weren't feeling good, don’t worry i count the money and made the inventory. Next time I’ll be with you the whole night but tonight i need to make sure my cat’s at home, see you tomorrow boss. _

_ -Doyoung _

_ PS. I baked this pie for the new menu, I hope you like it. _

  
  
  
  


Ten blushed at the sudden memory. “Yeah” he answered shyly “Are you staying tonight then?”he asked, his hands fixing the others sweater, holding the neck expectantly.

“hum? Well, Taeyong is taking care of my cat so… If you let me then I guess I will” Doyoung answered, holding Ten’s fingers between his.

  
  
  


_ Yuta [21:21]: Don’t forget, rain is not about where you go but who you think of when the first drop falls ;) _

_ Please feel free to drop some comments [here](curiouscat.me/kdoyovngs) _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I just wanted to write this small drabble, I love the idea of Witch Ten paltonically falling in love with Barista Doyoung.  
> Also I just miss my ultimate ship.
> 
> please dont forget to drop something on curious cat and or following me on twitter if you want.


End file.
